Media content is distributed over many different distribution channels. For example, the same media content may be distributed over a broadcast system (e.g., cable, satellite, terrestrial, etc.) and may be distributed over the internet. Media content distributed over broadcast systems is often transmitted with identifying information embedded in or otherwise associated with the media content (e.g., watermarks) so that monitoring of the exposure to the media content at presentation locations (e.g., households) can be performed. Additionally or alternatively, identifying information comprising one or more characteristics of the media content (e.g., signatures) can be collected, labeled with known identifying information, and stored prior to distribution of the media content so that the media content can be later identified by extracting the signatures at a reception site and accessing the identifying information by matching the signatures extracted at the reception site to the stored signatures.